Bestfriend
by Pinky Rain
Summary: Pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tanpa disengaja menjadikan mereka sahabat. Lalu apa jadinya jika ternyata Sasuke diam-diam mencintai Sakura? Apakah dia akan merelakan sahabatnya itu ketika Sakura mengatakan kalau dia akan menikah?/dedicated for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"/ Fresh And Reddish Like A CherryTomato


**Bestfriend**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Dedicated for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**

**Warning : AU, mungkin OOC, alurnya gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mencintai sahabatku sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak. Bukan cintaku yang salah. Akulah yang telalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Sudah cukup. Berhenti menyalahkan dan berhenti menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Aku harus melupakannya. Sakura-ku. Sahabat karibku. Bunga hatiku. Cintaku.

Aku kembali teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu dia menangis karna bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Benar-benar gadis bodoh. Dia menangis di tengah jalan yang ramai seperti ini. Apa dia tidak malu telah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang? Dan apa peduliku? Lebih baik aku pergi dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Tapi..

Apa?

Dasar gadis bodoh. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia memegangi ujung bajuku. Begitu erat sampai-sampai aku kesulitan untuk melepas cengkeraman tangannya.

"Huwaaaa...jangan tinggalkan aku...hikss.." isaknya. Aku semakin gelagapan mendapati tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah padaku.

Oh, great! Sekarang mereka menatap sinis padaku.

Hei, bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis. Aku juga tak kenal dengan gadis aneh ini. Sungguh.

"Tega sekali dia. Sudah membuat perempuan menangis, sekarang dia mau meninggalkannya pergi." sebuah suara bergema dari arah belakang. Disusul kemudian suara-suara serupa yang membuatku sakit telinga jika mendengarnya. Hei, ini benar-benar bukan salahku.

.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah." utarku sambil menyodorkan minuman ke arahnya. Masih terisak dia mengambil muniman itu.

"_Arigatou_." kemudian dia meminumnya. Aku mengambil tempat di sisinya kemudian meminum minumanku sendiri.

"Dia bilang dia akan meninggalkanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" dia mulai bercerita. Aku bahkan tak memintamu bercerita, dan sekarang kau bertanya padaku?

"Lanjutkan hidupmu." jawabku asal. Hei, sebenarnya ini bukan cuma jawaban asal. Untuk apa meratapi hal yang tak perlu. Kita harus tetap melanjutka hidup kita apapun yang terjadi. Benar kan?

Dia menoleh padaku dan menatapku intens.

"Kau benar sekali. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidupku untuk orang tak berguna itu kan." ujarnya penuh semangat. Aku hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Cepat sekali gadis ini berubah pikiran. Dan cepat sekali hatinya itu _move on_.

Dia bangkit berdiri kemudian tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, rambut ayam." utarnya.

"Aku bukan rambut ayam." amukku. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan dan melenggang pergi.

Aku menghela napas. Kemudian aku pergi dari taman tempat kami duduk tadi. Masih kesal dengan gadis semaunya yang baru kutemui. Yaah..setidaknya aku tidak perlu berurusan dengannya lagi kan.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Benang takdir sepertinya mengikat kita. Buktinya aku kembali dipertemukan dengannya. Dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan.

Dia sedang digoda oleh beberapa pemuda berandal. Sebenarnya dia tidak lemah, karna dia sempat melawan. Namun karna jumlah pemuda itu lebih banyak dia jadi kewalahan. Dan lagi-lagi dia menyeretku ke dalam masalahnya.

"Sayangku, lama sekali kau datang. Cepat tolong aku." ratapnya. Perempatan siku muncul di kepala _emo_-ku.

Tidak mau keadaan semakin runyam akhirnya aku memilih untuk menolongnya.

Dan begitulah pertemuan kami seterusnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia selalu dalam masalah. Kurasa dewi fortuna tak mau ikut dengannya. Apapun yang dilakukannya akan menimbulkan masalah.

Bahkan dia pernah mengalami hal sangat memalukan, yaitu rok sekolahnya tersangkut paku bangku yang dia duduki sehingga rok itu robek dan menampilakn sebagian besar paha mulusnya.

Paha mulus?

Bagaimana bisa aku tau?

Sudah kubilang setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya pasti dia sedang mengalami kesulitan dan bukan salahku yang telah melihat kulit putih itu kan. Dia yang menyajikannya sendiri. Meski tak sengaja.

Dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak. Aku yang lagi-lagi menolongnya dengan meminjamkan jaketku untuk menutupi pahanya yang terekspos.

Tapi justru pertemuan-pertemuan tak sengaja itu yang akhirnya membuat kami jadi dekat. Kami sering janjian sekedar untuk makan bersama atapun nonton film bersama.

Maski ceroboh, tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan. Ketika bersamanya entah mengapa aku selalu bisa menanggalkan sifat dinginku dan lebih sering tertawa. Tingkah konyolnya dan kecerobohannya entah kenapa selalu membuatku selalu ingin bersamanya.

Hubungan kami yang semakin dekat membuat kami menjadi seorang sahabat. Dan tanpa aku sadari aku pun telah jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Sakura-ku. Pada sahabatku.

Tapi aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku terlalu takut dia akan menjauhiku atau bahkan membenciku jika tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk selalu bersamanya sebagai sahabat. Selalu ada untuknya saat dia butuhkan. Selalu menghiburnya ketika dia menangis karna patah hati. Dan ikut tertawa besamanya ketika dia bahagia. Itu lebih baik. Setidaknya begitulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilnya.

"Hn." jawabku singkat. Saat ini aku tengah berada di apartementnya.

Hal yang biasa kami lakukan. Makan malam bersama. Dia sering mengajakku makan di apartementnya karna katanya aku kurang bisa menjaga asupan giziku.

Kubolak-balikkan majalah sport yang ada di tanganku. Menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

**Deg**

Jantungku mencelos. Kutatap kosong objek yang tengah kupegang ini. mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Sakura.

"Dia adalah putra rekan bisnis _Tou-chan_. Kami bertemu saat acara makan malam bersama." lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam. Perasaan apa ini? Begitu sakit. Begitu sesak.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya karna aku tak juga menanggapi.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah.

"Yaah..begitulah." jawabnya gugup.

Tanpa sadar aku meremas majalah yang kupegang. Aku diam beberapa lama lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak bersemu. Kuusahakan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku takut Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyaku.

"Aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku. Kau tau kan aku ini orang yang sangat ceroboh dan masalah sangat menyukaiku. Bagaimana jika dia tidak suka pada diriku yang seperti ini?"

Bagus kan kalau dia tidak menyukaimu. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menikah.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin dia akan menyukaimu." apa yang kukatakan? Harusnya aku membuatnya tidak percaya diri agar dia menolak perjodohan itu.

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya memelas.

"Tentu." ya. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal kejam seperti jika dia tidak suka berarti dia tidak menerimamu apa adanya, tinggalkan saja.

Aku masih cukup waras untuk tak mengatakannya.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo." aku bangkit dari kursi dan menuju meja makan.

Kami-_sama_, jangan biarkan aku menangis.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku. Duduk di sebuah kursi paling ujung demi mengawasi sahabat merah mudaku yang tengah berkencan.

Dia memintaku menemaninya saat akan bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya karna takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Hal tak diinginkan seperti jatuh saat akan berdiri, atau menumpahkan minuman di kemeja pujaan hati.

Padahal ada aku pun tidak ada gunanya jika nasib sial selalu mengikutinya, tapi dia teta memaksa. Katanya jika ada aku perasaannya akan lebih tenang.

Kuperhatikan pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Rambutnya merah menyala. Terdapat lingkar mata di kedua manik jadenya. Mungkin dia jarang tidur. Dan dia memiliki tato _'ai'_ di kening. Dia tampan.

Aku menggeram kesal karna menyadari rivalku begitu sempurna.

Dan untuk selanjutnya aku mengikuti mereka kemana-mana.

.

.

.

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku, Sasuke-_kun_."

**Deg**

Aku terdiam tak menjawab. Kenapa dia harus mengatakannya? Tak taukah dia bahwa hatiku saat ini begitu sakit? Tentu saja tak tau. Dia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya.

"Bagus kan. Lalu apa kau sudah mengatakannya padanya?" dia menggeleng.

"Kenapa belum?"

"Aku malu, Sasuke-_kun_." akunya.

"Tidak perlu malu. Bukankan dia juga menyukaimu. Katakanlah segera kalau kau juga menyukainya." kuusap surai merah mudanya dan berusaha tersenyum. Apa-apaan aku ini. Sok menasehati agar dia segera mengatakan perasaannya, tapi aku sendiri adalah seorang pengecut. Bodohnya.

.

.

.

"Aku bertengkar dengannya, Sasuke-_kun_." curhatnya suatu hari ketika dia berkunjung ke apartement-ku.

"Dia bilang aku egois karna tak mengerti dirinya yang sibuk. Aku harus bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" kulihat air mata menetes dari emeraldnya. Tidak, jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka dengan tangisanmu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Minta maaflah." usulku.

"Apa dia akan memaafkanku?" tanyanya sedih.

"Tentu. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu jika kau menjelaskannya dengan baik-baik." hiburku. Kurengkuh tubuhnya untuk meredam tangisnya. Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Apa jadinya aku jika tak ada kau Sasuke-_kun_?" gumamnya masih memelukku. Harusnya kan aku yang bertanya begitu.

"Kurasa kau akan merindukanku." jawabku asal. Dia memukul manja dadaku. Aku tekekeh dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah Sasuke-_kun_."

**Deg**

Jantungku mencelos.

"Hari ini dia melamarku."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" jelas aku basa-basi. Karna sudah jelas kan apa jawaban Sakura.

"Tentu aku menerimanya. Aku senang sekali Sasuke-_kun_." benar kan.

Aku marah. Aku benci. Aku iri. Ingin rasanya aku mengamuk dan mengatakan padanya agar jangan menerimanya. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi bahagia itu. Saat melihat wajah bersemu itu. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum dan mengelus surai merah mudanya.

"Selamat, Sakura." ucapku memberi selamat seraya sealami mungkin tersenyum padanya. Dia tersenyum lebar kemudian memelukku.

Kami-_sama_, tolong kuatkan hatiku.

.

.

.

Ponselku berdering. Langsung kuangkat karna aku sudah tau siapa yang menelpon.

"_Sasuke-kun."_ terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Hn."

"_Temani aku memilih gaun pengantin ya."_ ucapnya.

"Kenapa tidak meminta calon suamimu itu untuk menemani?"

"_Dia sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menemani."_

"Memangnya aku tidak."

"_Ayolah Sasuke-kun. Hanya kau orang yang bisa kumintai tolong."_

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana."

Aku akhirnya mengalah. Dia selalu saja seenaknya menyuruh orang, dan aku selalu saja tak bisa menolaknya. Aku berdiri dan mengambil jasku yang tersampir di kursi kerjaku kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil berputar di depanku. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Benar-benar cantik.

"Lumayan." kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa Gaara akan menyukainya?" tanyanya antusias. Kenapa dia harus tidak suka? Jika itu aku, aku akan dengan senang hati mengatakan aku sangat suka.

"Tentu." jawabku.

"Sekarang kau coba ini, Sasuke." suruhnya sambil melempar setelan hitam ke arahku. Aku hanya mendengus kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Waah pas sekali. Kau cocok sekali dengan setelan itu." komentarnya. Aku mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Untuk apa aku mencoba baju segala?"

"Kau adalah _bestman_-ku Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi kau pun juga harus terlihat tampan." jelasnya. Aku melotot.

"Hei, kenapa.."

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kupercaya selain kau." aku hendak protes tapi dia keburu memotong kalimatku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Padahal mungkin aku tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahannya. Tapi jika begini keadaannya mau tak mau aku harus datang kan.

"Wah, kalian tampak serasi sekali. Aku yakin semua akan iri pada kalian." komentar salah seorang pagawai butik.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan aku pengantin prianya." sangkalku. Meski dalam hati aku berharap mempelai pria itu adalah aku.

"Ah, maaf. Kupikir anda adalah calon mempelai pria." sesal si pegawai.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, sementara Sakura berusaha menenangkan si pegawai.

Kami-_sama_, beri aku kekuatan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Sakura-ku. Sahabat karibku.

Semuanya sudah sempurna. Gedung. Bunga. Pengantin pria dan wanita. Dan para tamu undangan sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Sasuke-kun." aku menoleh ketika suara lembut itu memanggilku. Dia tersenyum.

Cantik. Itulah yang bisa kukatakan. Melihatnya mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku.

Kuulurkan sikuku agar dia bisa memegangnya. Dia telusupkan tangannya di celah siku dan kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Jangan biarkan aku jatuh, Sasuke-_kun_." pintanya.

"Tidak akan." janjiku.

Kemudian kami mulai berjalan memasuki altar. Dengan karpet merah mengalasi kaki kami, kami berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Suara musik khas pernikahan mengalun merdu. Tapi entah kenapa terdengar seperti suara kematian bagiku.

Di altar aku melihat sang mempelai pria tengah berdiri menanti kedatangan kami. Dia tampak tampan dengan tuxedo berwana putih yang ia kenakan. Aku menghela napas. Seandainya saja akulah orang beruntung yang berdiri di sana.

Berhenti Sasuke. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan melupakannya? Kenapa kau masih berandai-andai?

Aku memberikan tangan Sakura pada pengantin pria dan dia menyambutnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya.

"Selamat Gaara." aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabatan dengan Gaara dan dia membalasnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karna bisa menikah dengan Sakura." dia tersenyum, begitupun Sakura.

"Kuharap kalian akan hidup bahagia. Tolong jaga Sakura. Si ceroboh Sakura." aku melirik Sakura yang tengah mendengus. "Jangan sakiti dia. Jangan pernah. Atau aku akan datang dan menghajarmu tanpa ampun." ancamku kemudian tersenyum.

"Pasti." janjinya membalas senyumanku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Sakura. Tampak dia tengah menangis. Mungkin terharu dengan ucapanku.

"Hei, berhenti menangis. Nanti _make up_ mu luntur." ucapku menghapus air matanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan hidup bahagia." dia mengangguk sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_." aku tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan altar menuju bangku tamu undangan.

Dengan menahan gejolak hatiku untuk tak menghentikan acara pernikahan ini, aku menghela napas berkali-kali.

Selamat tinggal Sakura. Sahabat karibku. Bunga hatiku. Cintaku. Kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia. Bersamanya. Bersama orang terkasihmu. Aku sahabatmu, akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**


End file.
